The Panties (Alternative Ending)
by Smiles-That-Are-Big
Summary: An alternative end to YprocCkid's story The Panties. Hope you enjoy. :)


Gumball started to walk in a daze, his face buried in his hands, as he stumbled around the hallway, not sure what to do now. Not sure about anything. He bumped into someone; he jerked himself upright and then raised his arms up to his face; to hide his crying.

"Sorry." Gumball said. He didn't get a good look at whoever it was, but went around them nevertheless. The mysterious person stopped him though. They took a hold of his arm and gently lowered it. Gumball looked down, not wanting to be seen this way.

When all of a sudden, an all-too familiar voice said to him, "Look at me." Out of initial surprise, Gumball slowly lifted his head up to see who was holding him by the arm. And just as he expected, it was none other than Jamie.

All of a sudden, a surge of both anger and sadness coursed through Gumball's body as he looked at the school bully straight in the eyes and asked, "What do you want?" Jamie was suddenly taken aback at the sudden change of tone in Gumball's voice, but he didn't care. He then continued on to say, "After all, I thought you were too busy with ruining my life like the heartless…"

"Don't talk to me like that." Jamie interjected, cutting Gumball off in the middle of his thought. Now it was Gumball's turn to be taken aback at Jamie's sudden change of expression. This time, Jamie ignored his reaction and continued on to say, "If you still want to know…I-I haven't told anybody about your little secret."

Gumball was extremely surprised and comforted to hear those words come out of Jamie's mouth; but all he could think of at the time was, 'Why?' And so that's exactly what he asked her. "Why?"

All of a sudden, Jamie turned her head toward the ground and said, "Because…because I had a change of…change of heart." It must've taken an immense amount of courage and bravery for Jamie to be able to say those words. Gumball never really knew Jamie as the type of person who would have a sudden change of heart. There must've been something else behind what she was saying; and he was going to find out.

"Wait; what do you mean by a 'change of heart?'" Gumball asked in curiosity; trying his best to divulge deeper into her true meaning.

Jamie stood there in front of him, took a deep breath, and finally said, "Well…when I started to walk away after I had punched you in the forehead, I suddenly started doing some deep thinking. And I found out that…that you and I have a lot more in common than we think.

"After all, you're not the only one who knows what it's like to feel like shit every day of your life. I know exactly how that feels; to have people ridicule you, mock you for wearing certain clothes or speaking in a certain manner. And I thought to myself that in doing what I did to you, well…" She paused for a while to gather up what she was going to say next. "…well then I'm no better than they are.

"And then, after I had more time to think, I decided that I didn't want to stoop to their level; especially if it meant I had to physically and emotionally hurt somebody who was probably going through the same feelings as I am."

Gumball looked at her in surprise. He had never seen this side of Jamie before, so it was a little bit shocking to see her opening up to him like this. Jamie then finished up her speech by saying, "So I decided that…that I'm not going to tell anybody about you wearing the panties."

"Really!?" Gumball asked in a manner of both surprise and joy.

"Yeah." Jamie replied calmly. "I figured that maybe it can be a little secret; just between us. I won't tell anybody; you can trust me on that."

Gumball suddenly found himself running up to Jamie and throwing her into a massive hug; shouting at the top of his lungs, "Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!"

Jamie was extremely confused and scared as to what she was just witnessing. After all, she just tried to do something good for once in her life; but she never expected anything like THIS to happen. But even she had to admit, she liked the way Gumball was hugging her. It gave her a warm feeling inside; a strange feeling that she probably hadn't felt in a long time: love.

She tried to hide the violent blushing that was coming across her face as she pulled Gumball away from her and said to him, "Haha, okay you're welcome." When she finally managed to get him off of her, she started to turn around and head back to class, when a sudden urge shot throughout her body.

"Oh Gumball, one more thing." Jamie said just as Gumball was about to turn around and walk back to his locker. Gumball turned around suddenly and asked her, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to give you something." Jamie added, crossing her arms behind her back.

Gumball couldn't help but feel naturally confused at Jamie's proposal; but all he could say to react to the sudden turn of events was, "Really?"

"Yeah." She replied eagerly. "But it's a surprise, so you have to close your eyes."

Gumball gave her a hesitant look, but after a while he finally agreed to do what she said. He closed his eyes and stood completely still in front of her. Jamie walked up towards him, unsure of whether or not she should give him the surprise. But after a while, she finally decided to go for it. That's when she leaned in towards Gumball and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

As she pulled away, Gumball suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her in shock. Jamie just stood there in silence, with a massive smile on her face. Only this smile wasn't one of mischievous, conniving plotting, but a smile of pure joy and happiness.

Jamie then looked into his eyes and asked him, "Hey, do you feel like maybe…maybe meeting up after school and just…going somewhere together?"

"You mean like…like on a date?" Gumball asked in surprise and confusion.

"Well, i-it doesn't have to be a d-date." Jamie said frantically, almost as if she had started to regret what she had said and done. "U-unless you want it to be, in which case I'm totally…"

Gumball suddenly cut her off in the middle of her sentence by walking up to her and giving her another warm, loving hug. After he pulled away, he gently grabbed a hold of both of Jamie's arms and said to her in a soft voice, "Jamie, I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I'd LOVE to go on a date with you."

"Really!?" Jamie asked in pure surprise and joy; unable to believe what she had just heard.

"Yeah." Gumball replied to her. "After all, I think that I'm starting to like you."

It was then Jamie's turn to put Gumball in a massive hug as she repeatedly said to him, "Oh thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!" Gumball was being crushed to the point where he could barely breathe, but he didn't mind. He was just glad to see that Jamie was happy. And knowing that fact was what made Gumball happy; for once in his life, he felt like he was actually happy. And it was all because of Jamie.


End file.
